The Tale of the 6 Young Heroes
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: Clint Barton lead the way of Parenthood,Bruce soon followed.A Year later Thor & Tony followed and for a while thats how it stayed,Till a Captin got a Spy pregnant,Then followed Thor and Mr Stark. The story will start as 1shots then progress into a Story.I'm also gonna start excepting OC's soon,Not for the Avenger kids though.. Please Flames!
1. Chapter 1:Baby Birds

**Hey,So this is my new avengers Fanfict,About they're children.I've seen so many people do these and I've been inspired,I have a feeling it's going to be Absolute Crap!I'm not gonna lie,It will get sad at one point with a charecter death,Which made me sad:(**"  
**I really don't want any horrible critism,So none of My 1st chapers are absolute crap!**

**A explanation about what's gonna happen in the story will be at the bottom...**

* * *

Prologue.

It was a month after the events of Loki when Clint Barton aka Hawkeye met Bobbi Morse aka were paired up for an assignment that Natasha couldn't do,Since she broke her wrist the week went on the mission as friends and came back a little bit more."  
Both Bobbi and Clint shared feelings with each other,But a third-party had feelings for the Hawk,The Black Widow.

That had it's up's and downs,Left's and right's but after a battle for Clint's heart the Bird won and the Spider a Widow once again...until a patriotic Hero stepped up.  
On the Summer of 2013,Clint proposed and they got married that same May 2014,They came out that they were expecting a child...or 2.

Over the months many things Bruce married his long-term,on and off again Girlfriend Betty Ross,Tony and Pepper got engaged and Thor took Jane Foster to Asgard to meet his Father...Which didn't end very well,With his Father disapproving of her..

**!^!^^!^!^^!^!^^!^!^^!^!^^!^!^^!^!**

"Clint,I wanna take them home"Bobbi said.

Today was the day after she gave birth and she was a little bit on edge.

"Bobbi,There new bo-!"Clint started whilst pacing around the room.

"What if they get them mixed up with another pair of twins?O-o-or what if they give us back a wrong twin?"Bobbi said panicking from the hospital bed.  
They were given a private room,In a hospital protected by S.H.E.I.L. room was fairly comfortable,With a changing table,2 beds and space for visitors.

"Well Maye looks like me and's the only Baby in the ward with Heterochomia,And the Chelsea's Blonde with brown eyes and looks like Maye...kinda,And Thor's out there watching them with his all-powerful eyes...and Tony's there watching him"Clint said calmly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Clint was wearing a white T-shirt and polka-dotted blue and yellow Pajama,Bobbi was wearing a giant baby blue T-shirt and shorts.

"Still,I have a bad feeling...Tony,Really?Couldn't it be Natasha or Steve?"Bobbi asked as she attempted to get up.

"Cap & Tasha are out on 'Business' and That's your Momma Bird instinct"Clint said with a smile

*Knock,Knock*"Mr & Mrs Barton?"A Midwife called Nancy asked,Walking in.

"Yeah,Are they ok?Can we go home?"Bobbi asked hopefully

"One of your Daughters Chealsea I believe-"Clint's heart stood still"-seems to have a heart problem,So we have to keep both of them here"She said sadly."But,We would also like to keep you here for a couple more days as well,You did have a rough birth"She finished.

"A heart problem..."Clint said sadly.

"We're going to move the girls in here,So you can still perform your Motherly duties"She said opening the door.

Another Midwife came through the door with Tired looking Tony who was covered in baby vomit and Thor who was cradling the girls in both of his big arms.

"Friend Clint,Lady Bobbi"He wispered

"Katniss,Mockingjay..."Tony said in a quietish voice..

"We were going to carry them but they wouldn't stop crying and then we gave Maye to but she vomited all over him and Chelsea wouldn't stop crying so we gave them To Thor.."The Midwife named Ashley said.

"Then they were all happy"Tony said sitting down on the blue chair next in-between the two beds.

"Thanks Thor"Clint said as Thor passed him Chelsea.

"Shh,Shh little one"Thor said to Maye who was fussing as he passed her to Bobbi.

"Your good with kids"Ashely told Thor.

"Thank you MidWife Ashley,I believe I have no Parental instinct though"Thor said smiling down at the young Black haired woman.

"So What's wrong with her heart?"Clint asked looking into Chelsea's Brown eyes.

"We're not sure yet,That's why we're keeping them make sure Maye doesn't have any problems with anything important"Nancy said leaving the 4 of them to chill.

"I don't think I could ever Handel one of those let alone 2"Tony said poking Maye's dimple.

"Friend Tony,Stop poking the hole upon Young Lady Maye's face"Thor said slapping Tony's hand away.

"It's called a Dimple Thor"Clint told the thunderer,Thor's face made a 'oh'.

"I take Pepper hasn't told you yet?"Bobbi said

"Told me What?"Tony said with a serious face.

**In Cambodia..**"

"I don't think I'll be able to do this Bruce"A Pregnant Tara Cohen told her old friend.

"He would have wanted you and the baby to be happy"Bruce told the ginger haired,Green eyed woman.

"Munny didn't love me.I was just a girl he used to get back at his Father"Tara said slowly crying.

"He did love you and tried everyday to work up the courage to propose,He showed me the ring and everything"Bruce said feeling the rain spit on his bare arms.

"I have to carry his child then give birth to it and raise it without a father..."She said as she put a single flower on his grave.

"He died a goodman"Bruce told the sad woman,"Let's go"He finished

"If anything happens to me,After the kids born would you and Betty raise it?"She asked

"Betty would raise it,Like it was her own"Bruce told her as they walked through the silent Graveyard.

"...But..A kid that's most likely to be...like me?"She said.

"I'm a green 'Rage Monster',I'm sure Betty would be able to handle a mutant baby"Bruce said with a smile.

"..I don'-ACHOO!"She sneezed,A small earthquake shook the yard.

**New york 5 months later...**

"Aba,Bana gaga!"A 5 month old Maye said with a smile as she took hold of Thor's blonde mane.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle of those.."Tony said to clint.

"Tony,You made an Iron suit,Wear Black sabbath shirts to meetings and taught Thor how to colour code his capes,You can handle a Baby"Clint said pointing to Tony's Black T-shirt..."Your not wearing one..hm,That just messed up my whole point.."Clint mumbled under his breath.

Tony was wearing a Black v-neck with grey jeans and a pair of spiderman socks that he got from Spiderman in the Tri-carrier one day...

"TONY!"Pepper called from upstairs.

"I may be able to handle a Baby,But not a pregnant Pepper"He said standing up to go find Pepper.

"They look so much like you Clint"Natasha said with Chelsea hitting her face.

Bobbi and Clint ended up being the most laid back parents ever when It came to Maye,Chelsea had to be watched constantly in case of heart also started dressing them the same,But in different colours.

Maye's eyes stayed exactly the same and her hair got a bit lighter,Chelsea's eyes ended up a lighter shade of brown and her hair the same colour as fraternal twins ended up looking so much like at the same time were completely was happy and loved EVERYONE where as Chelsea was grumpy and hated being put down and smiled at very one.  
Tony not included.

"Thanks you and Cap should get one"Clint told the Spy.

"I have to get married a 'Honest' Woman"Natasha said with a air quote as Chelsea pulled tugged on her hair.

"Lady Natasha,You are what the people call a Trollop?That is what Friend Tony told Thee"Thor said innocently as he laid back and lifted Maye into the air and flew her around like she was a Pegasus.

"...Was that his nice way of calling me a Whore?"She asked,Looking down at her black jeans,Indigo sleeveless blouse and american bear socks.

"no,no...He's saying you sleep around..or used to.."Clint said awkwardly."SWITCH!"He shouted to them.

Thor gave Natasha Chelsea and Thor gave her Maye.

"hmm.I think she likes red.."Natasha said looking Chealsea who pulling on Thor's Red cape.

"I something red and pulls on it,I was thinking that if we ever start training them I'm gonna get her a red Bow & Arrow's"Clint said pulling down on his black & White striped was also wearing Chino's and grey red & Blue leaf print socks."  
"I also think Maye likes Blondes,She puts her hands in Bobbi and Steve's hair"Clint said with a smile.

"Blondes are much more fun friend Clint"Thor said with a hair flip and smile.

Clint and Natasha burst out in laughter.

"Hahahahahaahahahhaahahahhahaha,Ohh..Thor you are just..Wow.I need to pea"Natasha said handing Maye to Clint.

"Hey Maye-Bird"Clint said with a smile as he lifted her up.

Maye just Smiled and Vomited on his face.

"ODIN'S BEARD!"Thor said looking at Clint's face."She is a Vomit Device!"Thor said backing away slightly.

Clint put her down on the Black sofa and wiped his was covered in vomit and her black dress and white baby converse were perfectly fine...

She giggled."...You gonna regret that in the future."Clint said

"So Pepper want's some sus-Oh Fuck!God if you're gonna puke do it on your own couch,And look after your BABY!"Tony said walking down the stairs.

"...I like that one."Thor said as he pressed lightly at Chelsea's button nose.

* * *

**So these are gonna start as one shot things about each avenger then progress into a Huge story when they're teens/Young adults!Also I might vote on some name Idea's for the Kids.**

**I think Tara's kid's gonna be called Sasha do you think?BTW there will be sad at some points...There will be a lot of death...like 2 people will end up dying which is SO SAD!:''''''(**

**So please like and review.  
****The 5 months later clothes will be on My Polyvore,you can find the link on my Profile.**

**Phoneix is out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2:Waiiit a sec-OH!

**Heyo.**

**Big Thanks to Wicked Witch of the West Side,Who is my Beta on this story!You dude are awsome!**

* * *

Chapter 2:...Waiiit a sec-OH!

It was December 23rd 2015 when Pepper calmed down since the nursery was finished; The Nursery was decorated in a cream colour for their baby girl whom was going to be called Maria, after Tony's late mother. The baby was due on the 2nd January 2016, the same day that Tony became an orphan so long ago.

"I think she'll be a smart kid." Tony said with a smile.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon on a snowy New York day. The whole team had moved into the Avengers Mansion so they could be together for the winter holidays. The only ones who were missing were Bruce (who was still in Cambodia) and Thor (who was in between worlds).

"Of course she will! Have you met her dad?"Pepper said, snuggling into Tony.

"Pep, I don't need to meet Tony Stark. I am Tony Stark, a.k.a best future father in the universe."Tony exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Pepper.

"I wouldn't say universe, I think that would be Thor." Pepper teased.

"Bull. Have you seen how Reindeer Games turned out with a father like theirs?" Tony said picking up a big fuzzy blanket and wrapping it around him and Pepper, who rolled her eyes at Tony. "Although why pick Jane when there's plenty of gorgeous ladies on Asgard—"

"If I wasn't this close to giving birth to your daughter-" Pepper said, her tone menacing, making a 6cm gap between her fingers.

"Our daughter, isn't that right, Maria?" Tony said, leaning down to put his head against Pepper's stomach as he talked to his daughter.

"Either way, she's gonna be a Stark."Pepper said with a smile.

"Barely, we got married last Tuesday."

"I still think we should throw a big wedding for our friends; we didn't even tell them. They found out the same way the world did, with the rings on our fingers!"Pepper exclaimed.

"Yep .I was thinking a red and gold theme. Y'know, Ironman colors."

"Tony? Bobbi and I've got to go report to S.H.I.E.L.D. and no one else is here, so… Can you watch the twins?"Clint asked poking his head in through the unlocked door.

"Privacy, Legolas!" Tony threatened, scowling at his friend.

"Don't worry, Clint," Pepper said, smiling warmly. "We'll take care of them."

Tony looked like he was about to protest as Clint smiled in gratitude, feeling relieved of having some time off from watching over the twins.  
Bobbi walked in the room with a twin on each hip and a big diaper bag.

"Here's all their stuff. Chelsea will try to put her hand in your mouth, so watch out for her. Thank you both so much for doing this; you have no clue how tired I am—"

"Don't worry, Bobbi," Pepper said, putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder as she took one of the twins from her. "It's our pleasure."  
Being nine months old, the twins were past their crying for everything stage and were a little calmer.

"Here, have Chelsea," Pepper said, handing over the teething nine month-old to an already dishelved looking Tony. "You're gonna need practice, since I run your company and can't really be a stay-at-home mom."

".So I'm gonna be a stay at home dad? But I'm Ironman! What about my superhero-ing duties!" He said over-dramatically.

"I guess the world will have to wait."

"Ugh, come on Maye let's go. Pepper's being a meanie."Tony said picking up the super curly-haired baby.

"gupari" She gurgled

"I know!"He said as they walked to the kitchen

"...I've known him for so long and everything he does still confuses me..."Pepper said to Chelsea as she watched them walk out of the room."Why are you smiling like-Waiit a sec-OH GOD!"Pepper said as she scrunched up her face to the smell.

**In Cambodia...**

"Bruce, Betty wake up this is important!"Tara said shaking her head after having fallen asleep on the beach.

"Huh-WHY ARE YOU UP! YOUR'RE SICK!" Betty scolded as she took of her glasses and rubbed the sleep out of her blue eyes.

"My water broke.."Tara said as Bruce opened his eyes.

"...Wow, that's a great thing to say to a tired me..."Bruce said as he stood up.

"Bruce! This is important, we need to find a hospital NOW!"Betty said in a rush

"Why aren't any of us doc-ahhh! "Tara groaned, clenching her stomach.

"Tara, this has to be the worst time to give birth really sick and we don't know how giving birth will affect the baby" Bruce said

"I'm not waiting three days to give birth!"She cried.

"Let's go, the hospitals not that far away!" Betty said as they rushed her to the road.

**In New Mexico...**

"Thor, I don't want you coming back and forth, it stresses me out." Jane said putting on her shoes.

"Lady Jane, thy knows that at this point in time, I am needed in Asgard to protect my father from the growing threat of the Dark Elves. My Brother may have changed his ways but he is still wavering on the side of good and evil." Thor told her as he put more blueberry Pop Tarts in the toaster.

"Thor, for the last couple of months, I've been here whilst you've been between Asgard and New York! In New York, there's a chance of you being hurt by a...by a Psycho! And in Asgard it's the same! There is a woman throwing herself at your feet!" She shouted in stood up from her chair and walked up to him.

"Jane, there is nothing going on with Lady Sif and I. We have been companions for many years" Thor said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thor, you know I trust you, but I don't trust the kingdom-likes of her. Your father likes her and so does the guy who watches over the rainbow bridge and he doesn't seem to like anybody!"She said sinking into him.

"Heimdall and Sif are brother and sister. Sif is the goddess of war. Loki and I were raised with Sif and we battled together, along with the Warriors Three when we were young!"Thor told her.

"...Yeah, I still don't trust her."Jane said as they walked into the cold New Mexican night.

"No matter; you will be safe, I trust?"He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes."She said crossing her arms.

"I love you and our child. "He said, rubbing her stomach.

"I love you too." She said as he spun Mjolnir, preparing to launch them into the skies.

He smiled and said "I shall return soon, my love."

Jane sighed.

**Back in Cambodia...**

"Hello, how may I help you?"A Brown haired/Eyed British nurse asked

"This woman is going into labor!"Betty said

"Someone will be here soon..ish to take her to the birthing ward. Just sit and keep her quiet for now." The woman told them.

"Look lady, I'm about have a baby. I don't want to sit or any of that crap!"Tara told her.

"We have tons of other people to take care of! There was a Tsunami, if you remember!"She said.

"We're scientists! We came here to figure out the radiation coming from the ground! We have NO TIME for this!"Bruce shouted.

"Bruce, calm down." Betty said soothingly.

"Linda, what's going-Tara?"A doctor asked coming up to her.

"Hello Paul- Linda over here's making me wait, even though I'm about to give birth!"She said

"Let's get you to the birthing ward..."He said wrapping her arm over his shoulders.

"Hey Doc? Is there a way that we could..I don't know Post-pone the birth?"Betty asked

"No, there's no way. Even worse, you're still in recovery." He said as they speed-walked over to the ward.

"Oh, hey before I forget, I'm allergic to morphine-"Tara said

"Well That's..Bad.."Bruce said

"What happened?"Betty asked opening the doors.

"My body will shut down unless I get medical help in twelve minutes."She said

* * *

**Next chapter will be the birth and will be about Steve & Natasha!**

**Bruce,Betty and Tara's/Thors & Janes outfits will be on my polyvore!You can find the link to that on my profile!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3:Hayden

**Hi,So 1st Charecter not going to be as bad as the next death buuut still...Also,Today september 30th,Is MY BIRTHDAY!Im 15 today!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Hayden

In Cambodia,Christmas eve...10pm..

"I Ca-..I Can't *Huf*..Do this..*Huf*..Anymore"Tara said breathing hevaly.

"Only two more pushes Tara,Only two"Betty told her.

"It..hurts,I'm really tired *Huf*..and..I can't breathe"She said with tears coming to her dark green eyes.

"Tara,We cant give you anything rightn-Her heart rates dropping"A Midwife told

"Two big Pushes,Okay" told her.

She nodded and pushed hard.

"He's almost out Tara"Bruce said from the farthest corner in the room."  
Because of Bruces 'Anger Issues' and Tara's need too kick and yank on hair,he was placeed in the corner with a camera.

"One more big push"Betty said.

"Betty,I..I..Can't do this.."She said crying hard.

"Yes you belive in you"Betty said wiping her red hair out of her face.

"The harder you push,The Quicker the baby's out!"The Midwife said

She did one more big push and the baby came out..along with other liquids...

"It's a boy!" said giving the baby to the midwife.

Tara smiled as did slowly walked over to the bed and said,"I thought you'd have a girl..."

"Nope.I'm the only girl in my family and I wasn't about to change that"She said breathing harder.

"Here's your Baby" said handing her the golden skinned boy.

"Aw,Hi Baby."She said taking him.

"He looks like you"Bruce said with a smile.

"It's crazy..."She said looking down at his face.

He slowly opend his eyes,To reveal his dark green Irises.

"He has your eyes"Betty said.

"His name...is..Hayden"She said before passing out.

"How about I take you away from your sleeping Mommy,Before she drops you..."Betty said taking him

"He looks like a Hayden..."Bruce said stroking his tuffs of dark brown hair.

"Bruce, don't you spend the night here,Theres a room right through that 'll move Tara in there later.." said

"Thanks you want the Baby?"Bruce asked

"Not yet,We would like to though.."He said,leading them through the door.

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

"Tara..Tara,Why won't you wake up?"Betty said shaking her.

"Betty?What are you doing?"Bruce asked getting out of bed.

"Merry Christmas Bruce,She won't wake up..."Betty said

"Merry just had a baby,She's tired.."Bruce said walking over.

"Bruce.I've been shaking her for the last 16 minutes,Tara would have woken up by now.."Betty said

*Knock**Knock*"Merry Christmas Guys,Is Tara Awake?" asked walking into the room

"She won't wake up.."Betty said looking at the Grey haired man..

He walked over to the bed"Oh, .T-"He started then stoped shaking her arm,"How long have you been awake?"He asked

"I just got up"Bruce said

"an hour.."Betty said

"How warm was she when you started?"He asked sadily

"Luke war-Paul..."Betty said

"...is she..."Bruce said wraping his arms around bettys frozen form.

"Early this morning..." said,Taking hold of her wrist.

"We were going home today..."Betty said saidly.

"I'm could get her cremated for you.." said

"Is it possible that we could get her burried in the next 6 hours?"Bruce asked

"What about Her son?"Paul asked

"...He has no one but us..."Betty said with tears falling down her cheeks.

**In New york..**

"I've never done this..."A Unsure Steve said taking his Fiancce hand.

"I've done it a few Time's easy,So don't worry"Natasha said taking a step

"...I've had bad experiences with Ice Tasha..."He said fllowing her.

"That was years ago!Come on it's christmas eve!"She said pulling him on to the Ice

"WoAH!"He said as he almost slipped going onto the Ice.

"See Easy!"She said skating into the middle of the empty rink.

Tony Booked the entire Rink for them as Natasha's Christmas present.

"Ughhh,This is going to be horrible isn't it?"He asked

"Only if you make it..."She said taking his hands to help him get a grip..

**Back in Cambodia...or on a plane**

"Shhh,Hayden calm down."Betty said cradeling the fussy baby.

"She never fully Named him.."Bruce said,typing away on his Starktop

"We're gonna have adopted him,or give him To someone else..."She said

"He's our gift from Them,She always used to say that she wanted you to be a Mom before she could see her child cry.."Bruce said sadily

"I guess That happend.."Betty said trying not to cry.

"He's the son we couldn't have..."Bruce said looking over to him.

"He has hulk green eyes,Dark hair and a cute tan.."Betty said looking at the Baby.

"You know it's going to be frezzing back in New York Right?"Bruce told her

"You haven't told Tony that we're bring a baby home,have you?"She asked

"He'll just have to share with the unborn Stark."Bruce said

"Call him..."Betty said

"We're in a plane.."Bruce said

"Your on a him..."Betty said

"Fine.."He said pulling up Skype to call Tony.

"_BRUCEY!Hey,Have you found something awsome?_"Tony asked happily

"No,But We have somthing..."He said awkwardly

"..We have a Baby.."Betty said from outside the shot

"_...What?..._"He asked

"Tara's Baby"Bruce said,"Tara's...gone,And we're his only Could you do us a Big Favour?"Bruce asked

"._..Tara's...Dead?Huh..I liked her,She was spunky.I'd love to do you a favour..._"Tony said"_Maye,Leave him alone!_"Tony said,In the back ground you could see one of Tony's suit building Robots running away from a crawling Baby..

"Could you build him a nursary?"Betty asked

"_I Guess,But it'll be cold and-_"

"No one for a baby"Bruce said taking Adrian from Betty,"This is was born...last Night.."

"_Awww,Maye look it's a I teach him physics?_"Tony asked in a aww tone.

"He's a new born Tony.."Betty said.

"*_Gasp!*Maria's going to be born soon!They can be best science friends,like we are!_"Tony said exitedly

"Oh,Thanks for letting us use your private jet Crew don't even bother us..."Betty said

"_The twins?They're usally uber friendly...Huh,Probably because you've got a hates them and Kay's just a jerk_"Tony told them.

**Back in New York...**

"I told you it was easy..."Natasha said sitting down.

"Yeah,Easy to bash your head againt the walls"Steve said black parka was covered in ice and so were his blue jeans and his red fisherman grey gloved hands were holding a Ice pack to his head.

"I'm a Pro."Natasha said sitting down and wrapping her grey arms around his was wearing a long sleaved grey top,Underneath a Marble brown hooded Faux fur hooded a pair of thick black leggins and winter boots."  
Her long hair casscaded down into her hood and mid-back in waves of Scarlett.

"You need a better jacket"Steve said taking the Ice pack off of his forehead and attempted to unzip his coat.

"Stop it."She said Zipping it back up,"I'm practicly Immune to the cold.I went to russia one christmas trying to find out who I am and came across this group of people who walked around in swim suits and the -18 snow...2 years in a row...for 6 weeks"She said

He looked at her with wide eyes and said,"Your generation.."

"Steve,I'm 68.I'm only 30 years younger than you..."Natasha told him..

"That sounds so weird,My soon-to-be husbands 30 years older than I am.."Steve said with a cute little Steve smile..

"It's 7 months till our wedding..."Natasha said petting his head..

"Then,We can start a family..."Steve said with a huge grin..

Ever since he was 5,Steve has wanted a big he was a only child,who's father died when he was young and Mother was always busy providing for the two of them,he never had any didn't want that though,he wanted a wife who could be her own person,whilst being his and 2 children,A son and a who he would raise to be good,honest,hardworking people.

Natasha on the other hand,Didn't know her parents and Never even thought about having a family till Steve put the idea in her was and still is the Ultimate Super Spy,And Didn't want to give up that title,Children would take up her time and Maybe stop her from using her legs...

"Suuure.."She said uconvisingly

"Wha-*  
_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On a-Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my ha_*Sorry.."Steve said with a light blush appearing on his face..

"Kinda out of your era,But cute either way.."Natasha said as he answered the phone..

"Tony?"He asked

"_Hey OldMan,So You and Red need to get to the Mansion...like..Now,It's a emergency..._"Tony said

"What's the emergency?"He said in a serious tone..

"_it's Bruce,He's-AGHHH*Thump*...I fell out my Chair...Bye._"Tony said before hanging up

"What happend?"Natasha asked getting up with Steve..

"Somthing to Bruce...And Tony fell out his Chair.."Steve said,Smiling on the last part of the sentence..

"Back to the tower I guess..."Natasha said with a sad smile..

"I want to get Married in Febuary..."Steve said out of the blue..

"What!?"Natasha said almost screamed

**...**

"So whats the Problem Tony?"Natasha asked as Steve and Her bust through his Lab doors..

"Hey,Did you know the movie Anastasia was about the bloody, traumatic murder of the Romanoff family?"Tony asked Natasha..

"So what happend to Bruce?"She asked

" ...A BABY!"Tony said using 'Blown away' Hand gestures..

"I thought He couldn't have children,Of Risk of killing Betty..."Steve said picking up Maye,"Hey Baby Bird.."He said as she smiled at him

"Do you remeber Tara?"Tony asked them..

"Yeah..."Natasha said

"She's...With Our Parents..."Tony said,Trying not to say dead..

"With ou-Oh...That's so sad..."Steve said

"Anyway,Bruce's coming Home for we need to make him a nursary in the next 12 hours,My Jet's gonna stop in the land of British for 3 hours to refuel...So.."He said

"And It's just the 3 of us?"Natasha asked

"We have Maye!"Tony said offended

"So half the team and a Baby,Who doesn't know who's looking back at her in a mirror..."Natasha finished..

"Yeah,So I've got a TON of Blue Baby stuff at the can put it all together there and I can get my Garage Robots and JARVIS to paint whilst we set up.."Tony said

"So,Whats his name?"Steve asked

"Hayden..."Tony told them..

* * *

**Hey so,There was chapter 3...**


	4. Chapter 4:Maria?

**Hey,So I need a you have to have certain qualitys for the OC, to be A boy,2.I might ask you too change somthing,And If I ask you have to change...Thats it!So heres 2 Babys in 1 chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4:...Maria?..

"I think we're done..."Natasha said putting down her magazine..

"Thankks Guys,JARVIS will direct you out of the house...*Crash*..Or you could do that.."Tony said speaking to the S.H.E.I.L.D agents...before they jumped out of the window..

"You and those agents did a really nice Job Steve.."Pepper said standing in the doorway..

"Thank you Ma'am.."Steve said wiping the sweat of his brow...

Baby Hayden's current bedroom was painted a baby blue,As he was the first Boy the Avengers currently had,Tony had decided that the room should be filled with Action figures and Hulk the room was a Hulk sized rocking chair,Crib...that wont be used,A white bassinet with Superhero stuffed Toys and a IronMan Blanket hidden under them..The room was filled with the pure white light that shon through the giant windows,A fluffy Baby blue carpet over the the ebony floor and other vital things that babys and parents need..

"Pepper.."She told him..

He just knodded and asked,"Do you think Hayden got any of Tara's...quallitys?"

Tony didn't know that Tara was a mutant,A very powerfull mutant the abiltys to fly,Control the earth and forest..she also was a super genius..

"Most likely..."Natasha said..

"Are people skill genetic?"Tony asked,Wondering where he got his people skills from..

"I think so..."Steve said thinking about it..

"Don't hurt yourself..."Tony mumbled under his hit him upside his head...

"Natasha!"Pepper shouted from the giant rocking chair..

"Меня не волнует, если ваша беременная, я все равно сломать нос!(I don't care if your pregnant,I'll still break your nose!)"Natasha shouted in russian..

"What did she say?"Tony asked

"I've tried learning Russian,it's hard.."Steve said

"Do you know any lullabys in Russian?"Pepper asked,Thinking that teaching Maria a language now would be a great idea..

"..I do,But It's from a movie..."Natasha said with a slight blush..

"Anastasia?"Tony asked

"..Maybe..."She said awkwardly..

"I like that name,Anastasia..."Steve said with a small smile...

"Little Ana"Pepper said as Steve sat next to her..The chair could fit up too 3 people and a dog..

"Anya,Nastya,Nasten'ka,Nastyusha or Nastyona,Not Ana."Natasha said..

"Those are very close to Natasha.."Tony said

"Her names not 'Natasha,It's Natalia.."Steve said,Putting his head atop of Peppers,Which was currently on his shoulder..

"Then why don't we call you Natalie?"Tony asked

"Natalie Romanov is the name of a Assistant,Not a assassin.."Natasha said

**...A few hours later...**

"Hi Little Baby..."Pepper said as she picked up Hayden..

"And he's from Cambodia?"Steve asked as the baby held his large finger..

"God Steve,Thats so Racist!Just because he looks white,doesn't mean he's fully white!"Tony said to Steve,Who looked at him like he was a bag of cats..A bigger bag of cats than usual...

"Tony,Have you had a drink today?"Bruce asked

"Pepper won't allow me to drink,She says I get ideas when I drink..."He told Bruce as they walked away from the Avengers coowing over the baby..

"You get idea's every 10 minutes..."Bruce said as they got into the elevator..

"...Have you ever thought about Rocket Babys?"Tony asked

"How about we get you a drink..."Bruce said putting his Tanned hand on Tony's shoulder..

"Please.."Tony said with a fist full of emotion..

Over the next few days nothing AMAZING really happend,Exept Christmas.  
On Christmas day the Avengers wern't really a and Clint had taken the twins to Bobbys parents and Thor had dropped off some gifts before running back to asguard for some battle...Natasha and Steve had gone to find the grave of Steves mother and Tony..well he and Pepper decided to play santa for New York,By Breaking into houses and Hospitals to drop of Ironman toys...But alas it was only a wish for Tony,Because he had gone to vist his other Familys with Pepper(Her and Rhodey's parents)...

Other than that nothing super...till Saturday January 2nd 2016...

"Tony,I don't think this is a good idea..."Pepper said as she wrapped her arms around Thor..

"It's a great a ton of traffic and nobody wants to give birth in car!..wait...Lets have the baby in a car!"Tony said putting on his Red and Gold helmet..

"Lady Pepper,Do not worry.I am the Prince of Asguard,I have battled frost Giants and monsters!I shall not drop you!"Thor proclaimed with a smile..

"I don't want to fly to the hospital,No matter how close it is..."Pepper said,The hospital was about..15 minutes away from the manshion by didn't want to wait for his daughter to be born and neither did Pepper..

"Thor,If you would be so kind..."Tony said closing his helmet..

As Thor span Mjolnir he smiled to Pepper and said,"Hold on Tightly Lady Pepper.."

Pepper screamed in terror and pain as they took off..As this happend Tony called Rhodey(who was in England for some govement thing)To tell him the news..

"Rhodey.."Tony said as he took off..

"_Want do you want Tony,It's 2am here.._"Rhodey said

"Really it's 9:10 here,Anywho I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"Tony screamed in excitment..

"_Really,Wow I wish you all th*Yawn*e best...Ill care more in the morning.."_Rhodey said before hanging up..

"Did he just hang up..On..me?"Tony asked him self...

**When they got to the hospital...**

"Get out of my way!"Tony shouted,He had been arguing for the last 15 minutes

"I don't care who you are,There is a line!"A old woman shouted back..

"Like you understand lines,Old people push past everyone and expect people to let them.I AM IRONMAN!I proably saved your old ass 8 times this month!"Tony said getting ready to repulsar blast the 90 yearold woman..

"Let me handel this..."Thor said guiding him to Pepper,"My fair red headed woman is about to give birth,Let us pass you.."Thor asked kindly..

"If you put it that Go ahead sweetie.."She said putting her pale wrinkled hand on his fair cheek..

They went to the front desk with Tony mumbling mean things about the old woman,

"Hi,I'm giving-"Peper started

"OMG YOUR AVENGERS!CAN I GET A PICTURE!?"A young latina Nurse asked with exitment

"My Wife is like 2 minutes away from pushing our daughter we please get a room or somthing?"Tony asked

"Yeah...You can.."She said

In under a minute Pepper and Thor were taken too a private room,Whilst Tony handeled the press..he also didn't want to see another birth,After Bobby giving birth to the twins..he...he never wanted to see a womans 'Area' again...And plus,Pepper was a Bitch whilst Preggant and might kill him giving birth...

"Tony-Tony are you ready to be a father?"A reporter asked

"What does that even mean,Like No man is ever ready to be a know shes making me be a Stay at home Dad!"Tony said

"Pardon me If your staying at home...What will happen to Ironman?"A female reporter asked

"First of Thank you for adressing me as Sir,But that was my Dad.I'm Tony,Ironman or if I'm in the mood the people of new your were fine before 2008 and there are MILLIONS of me,Theres a man Named Stan who used to work in STARK tower and he's seen and gotten picture,Autograph and has made note of EVERY superhero he's ever met and he's awsome."Tony spoke..

**With Thor and Pepper...**

"Lady Pepper,I hurts I can do you have to dig your finger nails into my hand?"Thor asked over a loud scream...

"We see the head!"A midwife said...

"*Huf*Uggh*Huf*"She groand

**Somewhere in New Mexico...**

"Jane,I think thats a horrible loves you and as soon as this Babys born he's never gone leave your side!"Darcy told Jane as she poured some tea..

"We both know thats a lie,And No matter how much he loves me...He wont ever stop helping people..Or being the time i'm 90 he'll still be-"Jane started

"The Studdly prince,Of a magical kingdom within the clouds that has a rainbow bridge and flying horses..."Darcy said fixing her onsie.  
It was 10pm and a cold New Mexican stayed with Jane whenever Thor had gone away,They were currently sitting in they're Pajamas whilst watching classic films and eating Marshmallows...

"Yes.I know Thor will want to take the baby to Asgard but...His Dad will either hate the baby or put crown on it's head and call it royal..."Jane said zipping up her black hoodie,Jane was wearing green shorts and a Red Ironman t-shirt Tony had given her...

"What about Loki,Does he have a kid?"Darcy had changed somewhat after therpy and allot of talking,He was now trusted by some again and Married to a enchanting blonde Witch called Amora..

"No,What's that got to do with anything?"Jane asked taking a handfull of Marshmallows

"Your not Thor ever had a kid with a Asgaurdian woman,your baby wouldn't even have a place near the Throne...So maybe if Loki had a kid the same rule would apply.."Darcy told Jane

"Wow,I never even thought about that...And you make that sound Kid would be the son of Thor,but a piece of trash.."Jane said mushing up her face..

"Your the girlfriend of Thor but still a piece of Trash in they're eyes..."Darcy said with a small smile

"Thank you If After I break up with Thor,He moves on and Starts Dating someone like Valkyrie and they had a child me and Thor would of had wouldn't mean ANYTHING to Odin and Friga.."Jane wondered

"Don't get any ideas know Thor would chase after you..."Darcy said

**A hour later in New Stark was sitting in the waiting room..**

"Friend Tony..I have confussing news..."Thor said as he walked out of Peppers room..

"What?"Tony asked

"I think it's better you see your kin.."Thor said helping the Iron man up..

"Is Maria okay?"Tony asked as he opened the door..

"Tony.."Peper said with a smile

"Hey Pep,Wheres are little ...Maria..."Tony said looking at the naked Baby,Who was being cleaned off..."Pepper why does are daughter have a dick?"Tony asked

"Our daughters a boy.."Pepper said as Thor brought him over..

" ...I guess we need a new name.."Tony said

"Many children are named after they're Fathers.."Thor said,Taking the seat next to the bed

"I don't want a Anthony Stark Jr."Pepper said,"I always liked the name Robert.."She finished

"No,Robert's gonna be too awsome for him.I don't want a awsome son,I want a Epic one..."Tony said

"What about Howard...After your Dad?"Pepper asked."  
Tony may have not had the best reletionship with his Dad,But he still loved also died the same way as Maria,In a Car acident...

"Howard Stark the 2nd...What'd you think Break point?"Tony asked Thor

"It is a mighty name worthy of a son of asguard!"Thor said as the Baby started crying

"Howie Son...I guess we're gonna need to either sell or Dye some of the baby gifts..."Tony said

"I shall retrive mine later.."Thor said,Thor had gotten them a Amber necklace that Howie would have worn if he was a girl..

"We're keeping yours..."Pepper said

"Yeah,Your gifts are like...worth millions,I put Peppers birthday bracelet in a safe under a Arc Reactor..."Tony said

* * *

**This is Baby 4 and Chapter 4:)There will be 8 babys born altogether so 12 chapters till I make the ultimate time skip...And the main story line will Story will Revolve round Thors unborn child and it's life...But it won't be centered around the charcter...Speaking of Thors Baby,It will be the next one born and be a...I'm not gonna tell you..."  
But I'm thinking of the Names Vern,Ian,Gia or Olga...**

**I shall see you evening:)...(it's 11:41pm Saturday the 5th October...London time)**

**I am out..peace!**


End file.
